Pitch Black and I
by ducktape-panda
Summary: This is a story about a woman named Sofina Marissa Julianna Louise, and how Pitch Black puts her under his spell. Sofina and Jack Frost are separated, but Jack needs to find a way to get her back. WARNING!: MAY CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT SUCH AS: SEXUAL ACTIVITIES, CURSING, ECT. I WILL CHANGE THE RATING ON THIS IF NECESSARY! RATED: HIGH T for MATURE TEENS ONLY!


"Sof. Wake up! I made you something," I awoke from a wonderful sleep to the sweet sound of Jack's voice.

"What?" I whined.

"Just sit up, please?"

"Fine," so I sat up, "What do you-" As I turned around, I didn't see Jack. Who I did see was someone who was far, far, far from him, "Pitch! What the fuck! Where's Jack?! What did you do to-"

"Shhhh. Sweet, innocent child. It'll be alright." He grabbed my hand and led me down a hallway I had never seen, and I was in my own house!

"What the-" Then I was pushed onto a big, big, big bed, "What the hell is this for?!"

"You'll see." He smiled a creepy smile.

"Oh. Oh, EWWWWW! NO! GO FUCK-"

"You. All I want is you. Please don't go. I'm begging you." Then he dropped to his knees.

"O.K. fine. I won't. Just stand up." I felt sort of bad for him. 'He's probably never been laid before, ever!' I thought to myself.

Then I felt his hands moving slowly up my body, but stopping to unbutton my p.j. shorts. Once that was done, they were taken off and discarded.

"I knew you would warm up to me eventually," One of his hands wormed it's way to my breasts, gave a little squeeze before returning down my back to my ass to remove the panties.

"Nu-uh- Oh. Oh. OH!" It felt good, but then the weirdest thing happened.

He said, "I love you..."

I didn't know what had just happened, but I felt like he was mine and I was his, and nobody else mattered. Pitch stood up and slowly moved his hands up my back.

"I love you, too." I said, then he smiled and kissed me. It was sweet, like it had never been touched. I unbuttoned his shirt while he undid mine. We let the shirts fall onto a disregarded pile of started to take off his pants and I helped him take off his boxers. They joined the pile of clothes on the floor, soon to join them would be my bra. He stepped closer to me and our lips touched. A hot, sweet tingling started in my mouth. His mouth moved to my neck, brushed my hand, and returned to my mouth.

We started making our way to this bed that had just appeared, when who but my husband, Jack Frost, burst in.

"Sof? Wh-why? Why would you do this to me? Are you serious?!"

"Back off, Snowboy! She's mine!" Pitches eyes turned to flames and he hissed, as if he were a snake. I covered my breasts and vagina with my arms and legs as I moved closer to Pitch. He hugged me tight, then let go.

"Pitch! Where are you going? Are you leaving me? Please don't leave me!" I was confused and hurt. His hand brushed the tears forming in my eyes.

"I'll be back, as soon as Snowboy, here, leaves. Just... Just don't forget me, OK? I-"

Then Jack grabbed him away from me.

"Jack! Don't hurt him!"

"I don't want this sick bastard putting his hands all over you!" And with that said, Pitch was punched, slapped, kicked, bitten, and even frozen, although the ice didn't stay long.

"JACK! PITCH! STOP!" I rushed over to Jack, pushed him, and then ran over to see to Pitch.

"Thank Satin you're breathing!" I panted. Pitch stood up and grabbed me. I was thrown behind him before I could give him a hug.

"This is the last time that you'll ever see Sofina ever, again!" His face was bright red and the flames in his eyes were bigger, brighter, more fierce, and even scarier. His tongue was larger and slimey and he grew twenty feet taller.

"No! Don't you even-" His voice was cut off by Pitch, again.

"Goodbye, Snowboy!" And with that, we left. We arrived at his... Castle... in a matter of seconds. It seemed 40,000 times larger than my old apartment.

"Love? Where are we?" I whispered.

"We, my dumpling, are in my castle. Just follow me," he took my hand and led me through a maze of corridors until we reached a room. It was a large room and had a black fireplace, a black-circle bed, two pink loveseats, and a flatscreen TV.

"Do you like the room?" Pitch asked eagerly.

"It's amazing!" Pitch took me to the other side of the room where there were two doors. One said my name the other said his. We both opened up the door with our name on it. Inside were rows and rows of clothes. We walked through rows, of rows, of rows of clothes until we found the most comfortable pajamas. We slipped into them any got into bed.

"Goodnight, my little duckling," Pitch said softly before kissing me.

"Goodnight my sweet-ums!" I kissed his cheek and scooched closer.


End file.
